A Day at the Races
Justin Banning, a powerful horse trainer well-known in racing circles rumored to be involved in fixing races, is found dead in his box at the Churchill Downs Racetrack. X-Factor goes to investigate the murder and uncover the people involved in the conspiracy to murder and stop the race fixing. They also discover that Allen Banning was really behind fixing the races, using an animal empathic mutation to influence the horses racing and tell him to stop. Events November 3 *X-Factor receives a report that Justin Banning, a powerful trainer well-known in racing circles, has been found dead and a team is assigned investigate the circumstances surrounding his demise. *Iago speaks to the coroner. The autopsy and toxicology reports reveal that Justin was killed by an overdose of a sedative used on horses, in a horse-sized dose, also there were some alcohol, minor drugs, and trace amounts of another sedative in his system. *Adam speaks to Allen Banning, who seems to be genuinely grieving for his father. He admits they had a difficult, argumentative sort of relationship and he doesn't know if his father was involved in any race fixing. *Derrick and Cassandra speak to Callie Jenson, who is high spirited and vocal. She thinks that Banning was messing with his own horses to make them slow, so somebody betting on a longshot could make a lot of money. November 4 *Adam and Zaza speak to Pierre Turcotte, who tells them that he and Justin have been in business together, had a semi-hostile rivalry, and that he had arrived to gloat about winning a race when he found Justin dead. He has just taken over Rebbecca Duvaney's fillies from Banning and does not believe that Banning would have partook in race fixing. *Jack Harper and Derrick speak to Mya Russo, the head of security, who believes something crooked is going on and that Eddie is involved. She is concerned that more people will die and says that the pattern of who has been winning hasn’t changed since Banning’s death. November 5 *The team attends a fancy party at the track and speaks with their suspects: **Eddie threatens Allen about 'repeating his old man's mistakes'. Iago then speaks to Allen, who firmly believes that his father wasn't involved in any race fixing and seems genuinely upset that his father is dead and worried about how the business will do without him. Cassandra also speaks to him about racing tips, since another girl, Kim, tells her Allen gives good tips. He recommends Jazz Singer, ridden by Callie, for the race. **Zaza speaks to Eddie, who is tense at the implication that he may be a part of murder/fixing races and furiously believes that the upper-crust set are responsible for fixing the bets and 'stabbing him in the back.' **Adam speaks to Rebecca, who believes that Allen murdered his father, who never let him free reign to run the business. She also recommended Pierre as a trainer. He also speaks to Pierre, who doesn't think that Allen murdered Justin, though he is not surprised by the rumor considering their difficult relationship. **Derrick speaks to Rebecca, who is very focused on wins and quality. November 7 *The team goes to Churchill Downs for the big race. Jazz Singer takes an early lead, then is tripped by a wire and falls, killing his jockey, Callie. Allen, Pierre, Jack Harper, and Derrick all jump the rail to see to the fallen horse and rider and find out what happened. After Zaza and Cassandra join them on the track, Jack and Cassandra find the evidence of the wire and follow a scent to track and capture the tall man in the leather jacket, Leon James Garrison. November 9 *Adam and Cassandra confront Allen about fixing the races. He admits to having some kind of empathic connection to animals which he used to lean on horses he felt wanted to win. They do not arrest him, but tell him to stop cheating and not to leave town. *After Leon gives up the name of his boss, Zaza, Iago and Derrick go to speak to him about the murder and race. Eddie admits to being involved, but says it was Rebecca's idea, not his, and gives the team evidence of this. November 10 *The team arrests Rebecca and Eddie and hands them over to the police with their evidence. *They instruct Allen very clearly to not use his powers again to win, and that they'll be keeping a close eye on him to make sure he follows instructions. Important Evidence People Major *'Justin Banning' — a powerful trainer well-known in racing circles. He was found dead in his box at the Churchill Downs Racetrack by Pierre Turcotte, half an hour after arguing with his son Allen. Justin was killed by an overdose of a sedative used on horses, in a horse-sized dose. There was also alcohol, minor drugs, including some common prescription antidepressants and trace amounts of a sedative or tranquilizer in his system. There’s a needle mark on his arm, but no signs of a struggle. Justin was possibly involved in fraud and race-fixing by doping his own horses to lose. He was apparently cranky because of his loses, but was also just a cranky-tempered man. He was hard on Allen. *'Allen Banning' — Justin's son, stands to inherit. While he is not visibly hard up for money, he would gain quite a bit of money, and also his father’s business, which he has been helping run for a while now without much recognition in wider racing circles. He arrived at the box with his father as the staff was starting to set up for the late lunch party Justin was throwing. The last waitress to exit heard them arguing loudly. Allen left about ten minutes later, which she knows because he stopped by to flirt with her. Turns out to be a mutant with an empathic connection to animals that he used to fix the races because he wanted money for his own stable. *'Pierre Turcotte' — Trainer. Would gain a significant amount of business if owners pull their horses and switch their training to him. He is currently number two in training in the area. Half an hour after Allen left Justin's box, Pierre arrived to gloat about winning a race and found Justin dead. He and Justin have been in business together, and in a semi-hostile rivalry, for many years and it was 'common' for them to have a drink together. He alleges that he spent that morning down at the paddock, which some people can attest to, including Rebbecca Duvaney, whose fillies he had just taken over from Banning, and the track doctor. He does not believe that Banning would have partook in race fixing due to his pride as a trainer. *'Rebecca Duvaney' — the CEO of a pharmaceutical company. She and her husband Paul own three horses that Allen trained. They’ve been losing recently, and she quite publicly berated Justin earlier this week and threatened to switch her horses if he didn’t start getting them to win. She was apparently down at the paddock the morning of Justin's death with Pierre, having moved her horses to him for training, and was also seen around the boxes. She was the mind and the money behind the murder and the wire at the race, paying Eddie who then put her in contact with Leon, the man who actually did the dirty work. *'Callie Jenson' — a jockey who rides Justin’s horses. She is convinced he’s been doping them somehow, and is reported to have been quite vocal about him deserving justice for that. Solid alibi for the time of death (on a horse in front of lots of witnesses), but not cleared from suspicion of conspiracy. Easy access to tranquilizers. She was Jazz Singer's jockey when the horse was tripped by a wire and fell, resulting in her death. *'Eddie Carroll' — in charge of the track’s betting. He also admits to suspecting Justin was fixing races somehow, but is close-mouthed about how much money the track might have lost, or what he thought should be done about it. He was in his office at the time of the murder. He is very upset with the races being fixed and threatens Allen about it. He admits to knowing Leon, but says he's only a middle man and the ideas and money were Rebecca's. Minor *'Mya Russo' — Head of security. She admits that the security network has holes in it, because the place is just too big, and there are private boxes, etc. She’s pretty sure something crooked is going on, and mentioned Eddie is wound tight and probably involved. She is also concerned that more people are going to die and says that the pattern of who has been winning hasn’t changed since Banning’s death. *'Leon James Garrison' — The tall man in the leather jacket. He was hired by Rebecca through Eddie to actually do the dirty work. FBI Cover Names *'Henry Palmer' — Adam Rutledge *'Kate Calvin' — Cassandra O'Brian *'Alex Bryant' — Derrick Davis *'Douglas Franklin' — Iago Ritter *'Diana Koenig' — Zaza Leferve *'x' — Jack Harper Locations *Churchill Downs Racetrack, Louisville, Kentucky Links *Player Availability Category:2011 Missions